tip toe through the bushes
by damsalndistress-asif
Summary: Pan lives in the Forbidden Palace with her family. SHe hates it, so she tries to sneak off, dad gets mad and askes Trunks to guard her to make sure she wont get away. But what happenes when Trunks falls for her? He's engaged to Marron( agianst his wishes)
1. another guard again?

Tiptoe in the bushes  
  
This is set in ancient Chinese and Japan. Gohan is one of the best Red Guard that personally protects the emperor Chaozu along with Tien. Pan is 17 and about at age of marriage.  
  
" Princess Pan, your father wishes to see you," Son Panchan's handmaid said with a courteous Chinese bow. The Princess slowly got up; trying not to wobble on the heels the royalty was forced to wear. Rushing out, she nearly collided with a man she hardly knew. As she fell back, quick as lightning he reached out and grabbed her hand to stable her. He had the bluest set of eyes she had ever seen and a silver blue/lavender hair. Gohan walked up to her daughter quickly.  
  
" Panchan, you should know better that to fling open the door and run out, for all you know the hand maid might have been lying and it's actually an assassin outside of the door, then what Pan?" Gohan said with his arms crossed looking sternly down on his daughter. Pan laughed  
  
" Daddy you worry to much, first of all zhao hua, my handmaid would never betray me, and second of all who the heck would want little ole me dead?"  
  
" Pan darling your forgetting one little fact, every enemy out there wants you as bait, to get to the emperor, for all they know you're a spoiled, untrained brat."  
  
" A ha, but I'm not untrained, or defenseless. I didn't make Goten train me for nothing." Pan said. Suddenly she realized what she said.  
  
"Oops," Pan said, her father had no clue that Goten had been secretly training his daughter when she was supposedly studying in her room.  
  
" Pan," Gohan said exasperated with his daughter.  
  
' Just like her mother,' Gohan thought to himself as she smirked and shrugged her shoulders.  
  
" Pan, this is your new guard, he will stay with you at all timed. Do not try to fool him young lady, because I will know where you have gone to, and the moment I find you I will chain you to Marron for a whole week, so you can talk to her 24/7" Gohan said with a threatening voice. Pan eyes widened at the prospect of being stuck with the spoiled brat Marron.  
  
" You…you…you wouldn't actually DO it would you daddy?" she asked with puppy dog eyes.  
  
" Oh but I would Pan, I have enough trouble with you mother and my mother being so much as on the same planet let alone the same room." Gohan pointed out.  
  
" Now Pan I have to go, I will see you tonight at dinner, 8 o clock, don't be late, oh, and please try to please your grandmother." Gohan said  
  
As her dad left, Pan cautiously walked around the tall solider, examining him carefully. Standing on her tippy toes she looked him in the eye. Thinking he was actually a robot in diskise, she poked him hard in the head, in the cheek, with not so much as a blink of an eye. Getting bolder, with her conviction that he was really a robot, she poked him hard in the eye. He yelped and jumped away.  
  
" Man, you one hell of a crazy princess. What's your deal?" Trunks asked rubbing his eye were she poked him with her long manicured fingernail. She huffed.  
  
" So you are human, well why didn't you say so earlier? I wouldn't have poked if you hadn't been so much like a stick ass rock." Pan pointed out with her armed crossed over her chest, not one bit guilty that she had poked him in the eye, probably making him go half blind. After all if he couldn't see her, how could he find her when she ran off? What's more, how could he know she was even gone?  
  
AN: so what do you think? It's my first Dragon ball Z fic. So I had my friend Haruka, aka Chibi-Chi. She wrote the Prince and the slave. So we decided to help each other out. For those of you who are totally clueless of what's going on in the story, just ask me a question in your review.  
  
Videl aka Nadesico and Haruka 


	2. Dinner with the Royals

Pan spent to rest of the morning trying to get past Trunks with little success. She tried sneaking out the back door and the side windows but he caught her every time and sent her back to her room. So she tried to sneak off out the door when he wasn't looking, but he just stuck out his arm or something to stop her. Pan had only one option left. Play it coy and innocent. None of it worked.  
  
" Trunks," Pan said sweetly, "do ya think you could go get Bra to come over for a little?" she asked. Trunks stared hard at Pan, he knew if he left to go find her she would disappear and if she went to find Bra, the 2 of them would run off to somewhere.  
  
" Have you handmaid bring her over," Trunks said forcing himself not to fall under the pretty 17yr old girl's spell. Pan scowled at him but told Zhao Hua to find Bra and bring her over.  
  
A few minuets later the tall slender 18yr old girl came along with Vegeta's most trusted guard, Shaw yung her blue hair flying around in the wind. The girl spent the whole afternoon trying to find a way past Trunks and Shaw Yung, who were relentless at letting the girls out.  
  
" Bra, there has got to be a way around your brother!" Pan said giving Bra a pleading look. Bra shook her head.  
  
"Nope, none that I know of." Bra said shaking her head. So the girls just spent the day pestering Trunks.  
  
At dinner  
  
" Panny darling!" Chi-Chi said throwing her arms around her grand daughter's neck. Videl merely rolled her eyes in the background.  
  
" Look at you, so grown up, the gold dress is quite befitting on you. But you hair, it's so short, I do wish you would grow it out." Chi-Chi said pointing at Pan's straight black hair that stopped at her shoulder blade. Chi-Chi had been dressed elegantly in a dress of pale pink silk and had arranged many ornaments in her long black hair that had been pulled back into a low bun with braids all over. (I'll explain later) While Videl sat sulking in a white dress covered in red cherry blossoms.  
  
" Hello Pan," Videl said greeting her daughter with somewhat of a smile. Chi-Chi frowned at Videl but said nothing because at that very moment Gohan walked over and led them to the dinning table where Goten, the Emperor, Tien, the Widowed Empress (Chaozu's mom) bringing along her favorite adopted Duchess Marron sat. The conversation was mostly fashion between the Empress and Chi-Chi and politics with the men. Both Videl and Pan were bored out of their minds.  
  
"Hump, I would at least think you would pay a bit of attention to matters of fashion Pan dear, or at least have manners at the table" the Empress said to Pan, after trying to get her attention over and over again. Pan had her head in her hand a bored expression on her face.  
  
" Pan, you must act more lady like. Honestly, I'd hate to see you disgraced, especially when you get married to Prince Daimon." The Empress said frowning. Pan's eyes widened.  
  
" What! Didn't you tell her Gohan? She is to marry Daimon after all, shouldn't she know?" the Empress asked Gohan who was looking sheepishly at his daughter who was throwing daggers at him.  
  
" Honestly Pan, you're acting like my brother's a bad choice, and he doesn't ever deserve you." Marron said snottily. Pan gasped.  
  
' Prince Daimon's her brother? Oh joy, could my day get any better, not only am I getting married to royalty, which means I will be stuck in this prissy hellhole, but I just have to be the one getting married to that innocent angel's brother.' Pan thought to herself sarcastically, scowling.  
  
" Yes and Marron will have the delightful pleasure of marrying, dear Trunks. He's such a sweetheart." The Empress said patting Marron like she was a domestic pet of hers'. Pan's eyes widened. Poor Trunks she thought to herself as she conjured up an image of the tall handsome guard and brother of her best friend Bra.  
  
" You mean that stiff as a rock prick!?!" Pan asked, realizing one second too late that that was definitely not a good thing to say.  
  
AN: Wad ya think? I'm too weak. I tried to like not update until I got a few more reviews but I got to giddy about the good reviews that I got so far that I'm going to update. I'm to weak. I feel pathetic. Oh ya and I don't hate Marron or anything so don't get mad at me, but in this story Marron is no angel. So if you like Marron, and want to read this story you'll just have to deal with the fact that Marron's not nice at all in this story. 


	3. Meet your match

" Pan Son! Apologize right now!" Chichi said flabbergasted at her granddaughter's daring. Pan blushed and immediately apologized for her behavior. Even though she wasn't at all sorry, well maybe for Trunks. Pan thought to herself.  
  
The next day  
  
" Pan, please behave your self today." Gohan said giving his daughter a pleading look as he left. Pan rolled her eyes and sulking nodded. Then she suddenly got the special Pan gleam in her eye.  
  
" On one condition dad," Pan suddenly said just as her father reached the door. Pan could see him stiffen and could positively laugh out loud. Slowly turning around as if he didn't even want to know what Pan was up to he sighed.  
  
" What's the condition Panny?" he asked knowing it was not good for him. Pan just gave him her mischievous smirk.  
  
" Oh not much daddy. Just tomorrow I get to go out into the market for the afternoon, I'll be home for dinner at 6 and I'll bring Trunks and Goten along to protect me and Bra, who will also come. So what do you say? I swear on my honor I will behave myself today if you let me go tomorrow." Pan said innocently. Gohan sighed, he was stuck. Reluctantly he nodded his head; Pan jumped into the air in glee. Until her father suddenly butted in  
  
" But, I have a condition of my own" Gohan suddenly said grounding Pan who looked a little scared at his condition. Gohan could just laugh at his daughter's expression.  
  
" You have to be on your best behavior today, and spend the morning with Marron, you need to become friends with the Empress's most trusted duchess you know, after all who knows, you guys might just become friends" Gohan said trying very hard not to laugh at Pan's shocked look. She pouted.  
  
" Daddy, you know Marron and I don't get along. She's so stuck up and so perfectly innocent it's uncanny." Pan said wrinkling her nose as the prospect of spending the day with the one girl she couldn't stand.  
  
" It's that or nothing Panny." Gohan said knowing very well that Pan was desperate enough to hang with Marron if it meant freedom from the stuffy palace.  
  
"Fine, but then I spend the whole day outside until 6 okay?" Pan said crossing her arms. Gohan nodded. Sighing Pan trudged to her room to get dress, grab Trunks and pay a visit to the little miss perfect Duchess Marron.  
  
At Marron's sitting room  
  
" Oh what a pleasant surprise," Marron said smiling innocently at the scowling Pan.  
  
" Hello Princess Panchan," Marron said turning to the scowling princess than turned her attention to Trunks who was shifting uncomfortably in the background. " Hello Trunks, I here you will soon be Red guard. It must be such an honor" Marron said smiling sweetly as if being Red Guard was the greatest honor of all.  
  
" Did you meet Damien yet Princess Panchan?" Marron asked trying to make conversation with Pan.  
  
"Not, and please Duchess Marron, call me Pan please." Pan said. Marron smiled  
  
" Of course Pan, but then please call me Marron when none of the other members of the royal family are around." Marron said.  
  
" Perhaps I could ring up Prince Damien, and the two of you could speak to each other. After all you are to get married" Marron said innocently and Trunks spat out his tea as Pan glared at him. Somehow he just couldn't see fun-loving, rule-breaking Pan getting married to stick-to-the-rules mama's boy Damien.  
  
" What's the matter Trunks," Pan spat at him angrily. She was already embarrassed enough about marrying Damien, Trunks didn't really have to add onto the embarrassment.  
  
" Nothing, nothing at all Pan" Trunks said trying to stiffen his laughter as the raven-haired beauty glared at him.  
  
" Well then should I ring up Damien. I'm sure he is eager to meet you Pan. You're such a lovely girl." Marron asked/said complimenting Pan.  
  
" Sure, why not, I have to meet the guy sooner or later." Pan said shrugging her shoulders. Trunks looked at her shocked. Princess Panchan Son was volunteering to be sucked into the world of royalty. But then he realized her motive as she continued.  
  
" and then you and Trunks could have a nice chat Marron. After all you are to get married too." Pan said innocently but not before raising her eyes at Trunks and shooting a mischievously innocent smile, as if she knew he couldn't stand Marron. Trunks groaned inwardly, Bra must have informed Pan about his dislike of Marron, who at the moment was positively beaming.  
  
AN: Poor poor Trunk-e-pooh. Stuck with ole Marron for the whole morning. ( nothing against Marron fans though) But I read a few Trunks and Pan fics where Marron is such a bitch and they just warped my mind. I hate when that happens, but that is what fics do to you. Like I read these 2 wonderful Draco and Hermione fics and now I'm stuck on them. Never is a Promise by LoPotter and We'll always have Paris by MelissaD. Really good fics. So sweet, yet so not. Okay I'll try to get out the next chappie as soon as I can. But I got a big math test coming up. Ekk! It does not help that my math teacher is a total bitch either. I'm tottering on the bridge between an A and a B. so I got to pass with flying colors. Who am I kidding? Waaaa, my life depends on this stupid test! ( I know I know I'm so over-dramatic, but I made a deal with my mom, straight A's and it's off to Cali for the summer to visit all my friends. Wha hoo. But so far I've fallen one A short. In math! Bo hoo hoo. And when I finally get an A on math, I fall short on Spanish. Sweat drops. NO fair )  
  
Any ways so just like hang in here with me. I'll try my best to get the next chap up. But my math teacher is like Mr. Ratburn on Arthur. 


	4. Pysical and Mental Torture

Ahhh stop throwing things at me!!! Gomen gomen gomen gomen!!!! Look look! See see, I uploaded. Now you can't hurt me, hah!  
  
AN: Hello hello. I'm back. See I finally found time to write chapie…whatever. I'm on spring break and I finally finished my algebra unit6 Benchmark. I got a B. (sweat drops) oh well… I know I know you guys think I'm crazy you got a B big deal. But it is one when you come so close to getting an A and you got my parents!! Any who, it wouldn't have mattered if I aced it, I'd still have a B. So I'm not too mad and as far as my parents are concerned, I aced it (devil horns pop up on top of her head along with a halo) Okay now onward with the story!  
  
" Hello Damien." Pan said with a slight bend of her knee and a traditional hand motion with her handkerchief. Taking her hand they walked to the gold clothed chaired and sat down.  
  
" It's nice to finally meet you Lady Pan." Damien said smiling at Pan.  
  
" Nice to meet you too Prince Damien." Pan said courteously. But in reality she would rather be hanging out in the gardens or courtyard with Bra, Goten and Trunks than stuck in a stuffy room exchanging small talk with a man she hardly knew yet was forced to marry.  
  
" Would you like to play che with me?" Damien asked taking out the board game (it's sort of like reversi which is a board game somewhat like chess but not really.)  
  
" I love that game" Pan exclaimed clapping her hands together. They began to play unaware that Trunks was glaring at them as he sat in a beauty salon chair as his " beloved" got her hair done and her nails painted and chatted cheerfully with Trunks who was silently cursing Pan.  
  
Later that day  
  
"Wasn't that fun Trunks? Who would of though I of all people would get along with a prissy preppy mama's boy?" Pan said grinning ear from ear, not because she had fallen in love with Damien but because the horribly bored state of Trunks was hilarious. He was yawning and had bags under his eyes, poor guy. (But the way I have nothing against Marron, but in this story she had to fit the role of the sugar sweet naïve and totally annoying princess)  
  
" That's nice." Trunks said with a yawn. Pan elbowed him in the side of his rib cage.  
  
" Ow! What did I do?" Trunks asked clutching his side. Pan suddenly panicked if Trunks was feeling up to it there went her day of freedom. She quickly ran over and felt his side afraid she had broken something. She had always been told she didn't know her own strength but she didn't actually think she was strong enough to hurt Trunks.  
  
" Oh my god are you okay?" she asked panicking. Trunks suddenly leaped away a huge smirk on his face.  
  
" Now that you mention it I've never felt better." Trunks said with a smirk. Now Pan was mad, he was faking it eh; well 2 could play at THAT game. She jumped and did a kick flip and started chasing him screaming he was in for it this time. When suddenly,  
  
" Ow!" Pan screeched as Trunks dodged a huge red pillar in the garden and Pan pretended to run into it.  
  
" Hahaha Pan, you're not getting me." Trunks said knowing what she was up to but at the same time panicking. Hello, he was supposed to be her bodyguard. Sighing he dragged himself over to her. Knowing she was faking but having no choice. Trunks squatted down.  
  
" Sigh, are you okay Pan?" Trunks asked bored when suddenly her head flew up with a devilish look (think she's sitting on the balls of her feet squatting down) she placed her hands steadily behind her, bounced on her toes and kicked him hard in the crotch with leaning forward and head butting him. Standing straight she leap up and started jumping from roof to roof knowing Trunks was hot on her tail seeing her house she jumped down and ran to it as two strong arms wrapped around her kicking and screaming she back head butted him and kicked her heel up backward to kick him hard in the balls, while he was doubling over with pain she ran to her door, turning around she stuck her tongue out for good measure. Trunks got up with much pain and ran for the door just as she slid in and slammed it on his nose.  
  
" Ow…" Trunks moaned as he slid down and sat on the floor turning around so his back was leaning on the door he began to think of devious ways to get back at Pan…  
  
Hmm… What in the world is Trunks up to? And where is the freaking romance!!!! I know I know that's what you guys are thinking right? Well right now they are playmates, friends. But it will defiantly get more interesting in the next chapter… or will it… I'm evil. But the way if you like Taiora I just wrote another story if you want to read it. It's called At the Price of Happiness. I promise I'll get up the next chapter faster… I hope…  
  
Thank you Pannychan, Lady Tomboy, Bunny, Krystal, SmaLLfRy, Starlight, and of course my 2 bests Chibi Chi, and Chi-Chan. I'm sorry if I forgot someone if I did plz tell me. Plz review. I will write back to my reviews next time. If you have a question, or comment plz put in your review. Even if you want to flame me I don't care I love reviews. 


End file.
